<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shen by notgeorgelucas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126897">Shen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas'>notgeorgelucas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fathers and Daughters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Korrasami is Canon, Makorrasami isn't but I like it, Multi, murder!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako investigates a brutal multiple homicide where there's only one survivor: a terrified little girl named Shen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fathers and Daughters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/345065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako winced as he reached the second floor of the building. The smell was unmistakable--the <em>that smell</em>. This one was going to be bad. “Hey, kid.” Kenda was standing just outside the apartment, his hands shoved into his grimy overcoat and a cigarette on his lips. “About time you got here.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Mako apologized. “Traffic was awful. The pro-bending final has everything snarled up.” He paused to catch his breath. “What’ve we got?”</p><p>Kenda smiled crookedly. “You tell me, kid.” He nodded toward the open door. “Tell me what you see.”</p><p>Mako steeled himself and peered inside. He hadn’t been thrilled about being paired up with the world-weary, chain-smoking detective, but Beifong had been adamant. <em>Kenda’s forgotten more about the job than you’ll ever know</em>, she’d lectured at the time of the assignment. <em>Stick close, listen and learn</em>. And Mako had to admit that she’d been right. Kenda saw things no one else would ever think to notice.</p><p>Three bloody bodies lay sprawled awkwardly around the room. The first, a middle-aged male, was directly in front of the door. A woman and young boy were a bit further away; by the position of the bodies Mako was guessing that they’d tried to escape. It was a grisly scene to be sure, and he had to keep the bile from rising up as he slowly walked around the room.</p><p>“We got lucky on this one,” Kenda commented from the doorway. “There was one case where the body wasn’t discovered for two weeks…in the middle of summer.” He lit a fresh cigarette and took a deep drag. “Take your time, kid,” he called.</p><p>Something was nagging at the back of his brain, but Mako set it aside for the moment. “Door doesn’t indicate forced entry,” he reported quietly. “The first victim obviously answered the door.” He knelt down by the body. “Stab wound in the gut…must have hit something along the way.”</p><p>Kenda nodded. “Go on.”</p><p>“Let me see…” Mako went over to the other two bodies. “Multiple slashes on the woman. She was protecting the kid.” He rubbed his chin. “These are sloppier and more rushed. She must have been screaming and panicked the perp.”</p><p>“The woman’s screams got someone to call us. Not soon enough for them, but…” Kenda shrugged.</p><p>“Who are they?” Mako interrupted, his subconscious still trying to get his attention. There was something important in there, but it wasn’t quite registering. What was it, what what what…</p><p>Kenda consulted his notebook. “He’s Chin Lao, owns the pawn shop downstairs. Does a moderate amount of business, about as honest as you’d expect in this part of town. Obviously, someone disagreed.”</p><p>“Anything taken?” Mako asked, pacing back and forth impatiently. Something was off. He’d seen it and not realized it right away. What was it?</p><p>“Hard to say off-hand, kid.” Kenda flipped his notebook shut. “Lao’s inventory ledger is probably in his safe, and that’s locked tight. Can’t really tell if anything was taken without it. Of course,” he added as he lit yet another cigarette, “the register was cleaned out, so there’s that.”</p><p>“Wait.” Mako froze in his tracks. “Over there.” He strode over to a door at the far end of the room and knelt down. “This is a rag doll. Kat has a few like these. But the boy’s too old for…” He looked over at Kenda for confirmation.</p><p>“Neighbors say they had two kids, a boy and a girl.”</p><p>“But there’s only three bodies. Where…?” Mako slowly opened the door; it was a small bedroom with two beds. “Hello?” he called out gently. “I’m a policeman. It’s all right, you’re safe now…” He strained his hearing and was rewarded a moment later by a shuffling and sniffling coming from the closet. “It’s okay,” he repeated as he knelt down and crawled over on hands and knees. “You’re safe now, I promise.”</p><p>Two terrified green eyes peered at him from beneath a pile of clothes. “It’s okay,” he said once more. “I’m a policeman. It’s going to be all right. Take my hand. I’ll protect you. I promise.” After a few more minutes of quiet assurances, a trembling hand reached out and took his. Mako reached in and scooped the terrified little girl in his arms.</p><p>Kenda appeared in the doorway. “Good going, kid,” he nodded approvingly. “Keep this up and you might even impress Beifong someday.” He stifled a cough. “Only took me twelve years to do that, myself.”</p><p>“Is there a back way out?” Mako said quietly, holding the girl close. “I don’t want her to see…”</p><p>“Yeah, through the kitchen,” Kenda nodded. “By the way…neighbors told me her name is Shen.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Mako knew he’d be in for it at the station. Walking in there with a terrified little girl attached to him was just begging for trouble…and sure enough, it all started from the top. “Well now,” Lin Beifong said, looking highly amused. “’The Hero of Republic City’ breaks another heart. This one’s kind of young, though. You taking a page from Tenzin’s book?”</p><p>“Chief…” Mako hated, hated, <strong>hated</strong> that stupid moniker. So of course, Beifong seized every opportunity to use it. Kept him humble, she’d say with that sardonic smile.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Beifong said with a curt wave. “What have we got?”</p><p>“Three bodies, no obvious motive yet. Kenda’s checking out the shop, and he’s got a few guys canvassing the neighborhood asking if anyone saw something.” Mako glanced down at the little girl who was clinging to him for dear life. “I thought I ought to get her away from there. Unfortunately, I ran into a newspaper photographer along the way.”</p><p>“We’ll deal with it as it comes.” Beifong nodded at the little girl. “Has she said anything?”</p><p> “Not a word,” Mako said. “I…uh, got her something to eat, if that’s okay?”</p><p>Beifong shook her head. “Always the ladies’ man, aren’t you?” She sighed and sat down. “Did you call Protective Services to come get her?”</p><p>“Ummm…. no.” Mako looked away, clearly embarrassed. “I…kind of thought…I’d, you know, take her back to the house. Give her a more comfortable environment to settle down in. Somewhere safe.”</p><p>“And whose house would that be?” Beifong asked, her eyebrow arched. Of course, she knew damn well whose house he was talking about, but she delighted in poking him at every opportunity.</p><p>“…Korra and Asami’s,” Mako finished lamely.</p><p>“We do have procedures, Detective. I expect you to follow them.”</p><p>“Chief…if Protective Services is anything like it was when Bolin and I got stuck there years ago…” He looked up at his boss. “She’s lost everything and everyone she ever cared for.  I can’t just abandon her and throw her in some bare-bones facility where everyone’s a stranger. At least I had my brother. Who does she have?”</p><p>Beifong tilted her head, considering. “Are your ‘friends’ are going to appreciate having an unexpected guest, especially on short notice?”</p><p>“Actually,” Mako said slowly, “I already called Asami and explained. She’s fine with it. And you know Korra.”</p><p>“Mako…how much of a personal interest are you taking here?”</p><p>“I…” He paused, searching for the right words. “Look, she’s scared to death right now. She needs to feel safe.” Mako sighed and closed his eyes. “I know it’s breaking the rules, Chief, but maybe if I took her home, with Korra, Asami and Kat there, as well as Naga…you know? I promise—I’ll drop her off, get her settled in, and get right back to help Kenda out. What do you say, Chief?”</p><p> Beifong leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling for the longest time. “Oh, why not,” she finally admitted. “There’s no next of kin, it is better than tossing her over to Protective, and maybe you’re right--if she settles down, she might tell us if she saw anything. You get one week, Detective. No extensions, got me?”</p><p>“Yes, Chief.”</p><p>“Good. Now get going.  I have work to do.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Asami wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Spirits,” she grumbled, waving a hand in front of her face. “You were with <em>him</em> again.”</p><p>“Sorry. I couldn’t shower and change like I normally do. Asami, Korra—this is Shen.” Mako nodded toward the frightened little girl in his arms. “Shen, this is Miss Sato…and the Avatar.” Her eyes widened with surprise and more than a little awe. “You’re going to stay here for a little while,” Mako continued gently. “They’re very nice, and they’ll help keep you safe.”</p><p>Shen glanced up fearfully up at Mako and grabbed his arm for dear life. Korra took that as her cue; she drew closer and smiled warmly at the little girl. “Hi there, Shen. Welcome to our home. It’s very nice to meet you. This is my little girl, Katara. We call her Kat.”</p><p>“How do you do?” Kat said, bowing slightly in greeting. “It’s nice to have you here.” She glanced over at Korra, who nodded encouragingly. “You can sleep in my room,” she continued, “and you can play with my toys, too.” Her eyes suddenly narrowed. “But Rohan is <strong><em>mine</em></strong>.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Korra chuckled. “Down, girl. Shen, I was just getting ready to give Kat a bath, and I think you could use one too. Would you like to join us?” When Shen appeared reluctant to follow, Korra drew closer. “Bathtime with waterbenders is lots of fun,” she whispered. “We always make a big mess and Mama Asami does this big sigh and eye roll when she comes in and sees it! What do you say?”</p><p>Shen considered this for a long minute, glanced up at Mako, then nodded slowly and took the Avatar’s hand and let Korra lead the way. “You’ll like our tub,” Kat commented as they headed down the hall. “It’s big and the water’s always warm and Mama and I have lots of big water battles…”</p><p>Mako sighed and turned toward Asami. “I can’t thank you enough,” he said tiredly.</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Asami assured him. “Is she mute?”</p><p>Mako shook his head. “We talked to the neighbors and they said she was usually a chatterbox. She’s scared to death, Asami. I can’t blame her. I couldn’t leave her in Child Services’ custody, especially since we don’t know who…” He cut himself off abruptly; Mako had a private, long-standing rule not to discuss work outside the office. He’d learned the hard way that people didn’t necessarily want to hear about the darker side of Republic City. Then again, he couldn’t very well leave Asami and Korra unprepared. “Someone killed her entire family,” he said quietly. “She’s the only witness. And whoever did it is still out there.”</p><p>“Well, it’d be hard to find a safer place than here,” Asami noted. “And she sure seems sweet on you, Mako.” He nodded and turned toward the door, only to find a steel grip on his shoulder. “Uh-uh,” she announced. “You are not leaving.”</p><p>“Asami,” Mako groaned. “I’ve got to get back to the case…”</p><p>“Chief Beifong called before you got here. She said there was nothing more you could do tonight, so stay home and get some rest. If I didn’t know better, I’d almost swear she was concerned about you. So, you are going to sit down at the table, enjoy a hot meal, shower and change, and then you’re going to read Kat her bedtime story, buster. And then you are going to lie down and get some sleep, even if Korra and I have to pin you down.” She smiled slightly. “Which might be fun, now that I think about it.”</p><p>“Asami, someone out there killed three people and we’re on the case…”</p><p>There went that arched eyebrow, the patented “you have displeased me” look that nothing and no one could withstand. “Beifong said it can wait until morning.” Asami pointed toward the dining area. <strong>“</strong>At any rate,<strong> I’m</strong> not going to be the one who has to explain to Kat why her daddy couldn’t read her the new Pabu book that Uncle Bolin just sent her.”</p><p>Mako sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. You win. I am kind of hungry…”</p><p>****</p><p>“…and so Pabu snuggled up against his brand-new silk pillow and went to sleep.” Mako closed the picture book and smiled. “You two all set now?”</p><p>“You haven’t given us hugs and kisses and wished us sweet dreams,” Kat noted. He chuckled and obeyed orders; Shen held onto him for the longest time before smiling slightly and settling back into bed.</p><p>“Mama…could Naga sleep with us tonight?” Kat asked through a yawn. “She’ll make Shen feel even safer.”</p><p>“Well…” Korra glanced over at Asami; Naga’s size and propensity to shed had been issues in the past, but Asami nodded slightly. “All right,” Korra nodded. “I’ll whistle her in. Or maybe you’d like to sneak her in like you do when you think your mamas are asleep?”</p><p>“No, you can do it this time,” Kat said with an evil grin. “Thank you, Mama Asami, Mama Korra. And Daddy…I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Kat-Kat,” Mako said as he turned to leave. “Sleep tight, Shen,” he added.</p><p>The child said nothing, just huddled under the covers.</p><p>*****</p><p>Mako couldn’t sleep. He sat on the sofa and stared into the fireplace, lost in thought. Beifong had hit the nail on the head about him taking the case personally; he remembered all too well that terrible night when his own parents had been brutally murdered. He’d stood outside their home, holding Bolin’s hand and trying to be brave for his little brother’s sake as the policeman droned on about how everything was going to be okay and just come with him…</p><p>And here he’d practically used the same words with Shen. <em>Way to go, ‘Hero of Republic City’</em>. No wonder the kid was so terrified. He and Kenda had no idea who’d killed her family or why. Oh yeah, he understood what she must be feeling all too well, because he’d lived it…</p><p>A soft noise caught his attention and he opened his eyes. “Shen?” he asked. “What are you doing up? Why aren’t you in bed?” In response she clambered up to his chest and snuggled in for dear life. “Okay,” he said with a soft sigh. “If that’s what makes you feel safe, you can stay here a while. I’ll put you back in bed later…”</p><p>Asami found them still in that position an hour or two later, both sound asleep. Smiling, she draped a blanket over them and went back to bed.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Hey, it’s ‘The Hero of Republic City’,” Xu called out as Mako walked into the precinct the next morning. “Good going, hero,” he continued, holding up the front page of The Republic City Times. There he was, Shen clinging to him for dear life. Great, now the perp probably knew he or she had missed one.</p><p>“Aren’t Sato and the Avatar enough for you?” hooted Luo Fei.</p><p>“Knock it off, guys,” Kenda yelled from his desk. “We’re working. Hey, kid.”</p><p>“Morning,” Mako sighed as he sat down at his desk. “What’s up?”</p><p>Kenda grinned. “We’re in luck, kid.” He handed Mako a thick binder. “Lao’s ledger. I went back first thing this morning and nabbed it.”</p><p>Mako flipped through the pages. “I thought you said the safe was locked.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it was,” Kenda nodded as he took a slurp of his morning tea. “But I took a metalbender with me.”</p><p>“Aren’t most decent safes lined with platinum specifically to keep metalbenders out?”</p><p>Kenda nodded. “But see that new kid over there? Li Jie?” He pointed to a young officer over by the break area. “I swear, kid, she has got the most sensitive touch I have ever seen—she was able to crack it just by sensing when the bars clicked. She rolled those tumblers into place so fast it’d make your head spin.” He shook his head. “We got damned lucky she went into law enforcement, because the triads would have a field day with someone like that.”</p><p>The officer in question noticed Mako staring at her. She smiled and waved at him. “I might have suggested I’d put in a good word with you in exchange for helping me out,” Kenda admitted.</p><p>Mako groaned. “Kenda…”</p><p>“At any rate,” Kenda continued, flipping the ledger open to the last page. “it looks like yesterday was a slow day. Only three or four customers, and between Li and me, we figured out that all but one thing was present and accounted for.” He pointed to the bottom of the page.</p><p>“A vase?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kenda lit a cigarette. “Now the interesting is that so far as I can tell, it wasn’t sold like other things in there. However,” he handed Mako a folded-up scrap of paper, “this does indicate Lao received money from the Fire Nation Embassy, and it was authorized by one…”</p><p>“Kaoru Kaze,” Mako finished, studying the paper. “That name’s familiar, for some reason.”</p><p>“Well, let’s go pay her a visit. The embassy gave me her address. Maybe seeing her will jog your memory,” Kenda shrugged. “I’ll drive.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Kaoru Kaze peered around the front door. “Can I help…” Her eyes focused on Mako and her attitude immediately shifted. “Oh, excuse me,” she said in a much gentler tone of voice. Her posture straightened out as well. “Would I be mistaken, or are you Mako, the…”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he replied quickly.</p><p>“Oh my,” she smiled. “You’re even more handsome in person, Detective. Please come in.” Mako ignored Kenda’s smirk as he followed her into the main room. Kaoru Kaze was a striking, statuesque woman who moved with an effortless grace. “I wish my son were here. He’s a firebender himself, and he’s a huge fan of yours from the probending days. As well as everything else,” she added with another smile.</p><p>“Maybe he could give you an autograph when we’re done,” Kenda suggested. Mako restrained the urge to smack his partner as he sat down.</p><p>“Oh, that would be…lovely,” Kaze said, giving Mako a none-too-subtle eye up and down. “Now, what can I do for you gentlemen?” Mako sighed and let Kenda do the explanations, privately wondering how he would get even with the guy later. He probably wouldn’t. <em>Age and seniority always win out over youth and enthusiasm</em>, as the older detective often said.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Kaze nodded a minute or two later. “Lao did contact me yesterday. In fact, I went to his shop. He’d acquired a very special piece and needed me to confirm its authenticity. It’s right over there.” She pointed to a large red vase with ornate designs etched on it.</p><p>“I take it this thing is valuable?” Kenda asked, walking over to it and examining every detail.</p><p>“Oh, very much. You see, this is a genuine artifact from one of the Air Temples.”</p><p>Mako blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kaze replied. “I’m thinking the Eastern Air Temple, based on the pattern and coloring. I’ve examined several other pieces from there over the years, and it’s very consistent with them.”</p><p>“If I might ask,” Kenda said, looking itchy for a cigarette, “what’s it doing in Republic City?”</p><p>“That, Detective, is a very sad and far too common story,” Kaze replied. “When the temples were destroyed in the Genocide, a number of soldiers helped themselves to whatever they could get their hands on to carry back with them.” She shook her head sadly. “When he came to the throne, Fire Lord Zuko mandated that any authentic Air Nation pieces must be returned to the Air Nation upon discovery, and the Archive was established. I’m planning on taking this back to the Fire Nation with me next week and presenting it to the curator.”</p><p>“Kind of surprised it isn’t going over to Air Temple Island,” Kenda noted, his fingers trembling slightly.</p><p>Kaze chuckled. “If we returned every recovered piece to Master Tenzin, there wouldn’t be room to move over there; that’s why the Archive was started in the first place.” she said. “You’d be surprised at how much we’ve come across over the years.”</p><p>“Did Lao say anything about where this came from?” Mako asked.</p><p>“Yes, I believe he mentioned that a man had brought it in this morning in hopes of selling it. ‘A precious family heirloom’, no doubt. I can’t begin to count how often I’ve heard that one.” Kaze snorted derisively. “Not that any of them would care if they knew its true history, of course.”</p><p>Kenda was definitely twitching. “Did he give you a name?” He glanced down at his notebook. “A ‘Leong’, maybe? ‘Chung’, or maybe ‘Chan’?”</p><p>“No, I’m afraid not.” She shook her head. “It wasn’t really anything I needed to know. When I confirmed its authenticity, of course, I gave him a payment voucher for the piece. The Fire Nation mandates a standard price for each piece based on several factors. Lao and I have done this a few times in the past.” She frowned slightly. “I must admit, I’m a bit puzzled as to why you’re asking me these questions. I’m sure Mister Lao could tell you all this himself.”</p><p>Mako opened his mouth to reply, but Kenda cut him off with a glare and an impatient gesture. “If he weren’t dead, ma’am, I’m sure he would.”</p><p>“What?” she gasped.</p><p>“He was murdered last night, Mrs. Kaze,” Mako jumped in before his partner could make any more remarks. Spirits but he could be a pain sometimes, especially when in the midst of a nicotine craving. “We’ve been assigned to the case.”</p><p>“Oh! I see…poor Lao--I’m very sorry to hear this,” she nodded sadly. “As I said, we’d worked together several times.”</p><p>“If I might ask, what would Lao have done with this voucher?” Mako asked. He’d decided to keep this interview going for as long as he possibly could. The look on Kenda’s face was too good to pass up.</p><p>Kaze frowned. “He would take it to the Fire Nation embassy, where they would recompense him. He would also receive a finder’s fee for his trouble.”</p><p>“And then he’d give the money to the person who’d brought it in,” Mako nodded.</p><p>“That’s correct, Detective.”</p><p>Mako glanced over at the vase. “I don’t suppose we could keep this as evidence, could we?”</p><p>“Mmmm…I don’t know,” Kaze said slowly. “That gets into some very complicated waters, Detective.”</p><p>“I assure you, we’d take very good care of it,” Mako promised.</p><p>“I’m sure you would, but that could be seen as a violation of the established procedure, and the Fire Nation takes this sort of thing very seriously.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure it’ll be safe here,” Kenda nodded. “We really need to be going now…”</p><p>“Just out of curiosity,” Mako asked, ignoring his partner. “Is there any sort of black market for things like this vase?”</p><p>Kaze nodded. “I’m afraid there is,” she nodded. “Some people have too much money and too few scruples. Supply and demand being what it is…I’m sure you can guess the rest.”</p><p>“Well, that’s nice,” Kenda said hurriedly. “But it’s getting late, and we’ve got to…”</p><p>Mako looked around the room and smiled. “You said your son is also a firebender?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Kaze beamed. “His name is Shin. He’s very talented, according to his tutors. He’s training at the moment. He’s going to be very disappointed to learn he missed you.”</p><p>“Well, if need be Mako could stay here to keep an eye on you and the vase,” Kenda said breezily. “You know, since there may be a killer out there looking for this.”</p><p>“Kenda…”</p><p>“I assure you, Detective,” Kaze said with a slight smile, “I can very much take care of myself. Your concern is noted and appreciated.” She rose gracefully to her feet and guided them to the front door. “Now if you don’t mind, sirs…”</p><p>“Got it!” Mako said, snapping his fingers. “Asami mentioned you awhile back. I knew I’d heard your name somewhere.” Nearby, Kenda groaned audibly.</p><p>“Miss Sato?” Kaze nodded happily. “Yes, I assisted her in the verification and purchase of a jewelry box that had belonged to Ta Min—Avatar Roku’s wife. I believe it was a present for Avatar Korra.”</p><p>“That’s very nice,” Kenda said hurriedly, desperation in his eyes. “Detective Mako and I have to get going, Mrs. Kaze. Thank you very much for your time and call us if you come up with any additional information thank you again good day.” He was out the door so fast one would swear he was an airbender.</p><p>Kaze and Mako watched him race to the car. “A very odd man,” she commented.</p><p>“Smoker.”</p><p>“Ahh. I see. Disgusting habit.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>*****</p><p> “Spirits,” Kenda groaned as he barely managed to light his cigarette. “Kid, I will get even with you for that, bet on it.”</p><p>Mako grinned. “That’s for once again taking advantage of my reputation when women are involved.”</p><p>Kenda exhaled a long trail of smoke. “Kid, I’ve told you a hundred times, part of being a detective is taking advantage of everything you can to get more information. You’re a young, good-looking guy with one helluva reputation—stop hiding it, own it.”</p><p>“Whatever. So now what?” Mako asked, starting the car up.</p><p>“Well, let’s take a look in here again.” Kenda opened Lao’s ledger and ran a finger down the last page. “Huh. The good news is, we’ve got a name for our perp.”</p><p>“Oh? What’s the bad news?”</p><p>Kenda sighed. “His name is Tanaka. That narrows our suspect list down to a few thousand guys.”</p><p>“Great. Guess we’d better go back to the station and report in.” Mako put the car in drive.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Oh, hey Mako!” Korra’s voice exclaimed over the phone. “Asami and I really liked that shot of you on the Times this morning!”</p><p>“Thanks,” he sighed. “How is Shen doing?”</p><p>“Great—we’re having lunch. Did you know she really likes fire flakes?”</p><p>Mako groaned. “Tell me you didn’t drive over to Fireburger with her?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Korra replied, indignant. “I sent one of the staff, obviously. Anyway, we spent the morning giving Naga a good brushing and playing with her some. I thought about letting her sit in with Kat and her tutor, but figured she’d feel safer this way.”</p><p>“Has she…said anything?” Mako asked slowly.</p><p>“Nope, sorry. I’ll let you know if she does,” Korra assured him. “She seems like a sweet kid. Naga likes her.”</p><p>“Thanks again for watching her, Korra,” Mako said with a sigh. “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Hey, no problem! After everything you’ve done for us, this is the least I can do.” The connection went dead, and with another sigh he hung up the phone. Kenda was sitting nearby, deep in thought.</p><p>“So now what?” Mako asked quietly.</p><p>“Let’s review.” Kenda lit another cigarette. “We’ve got a guy with a ‘priceless family heirloom’, but he’s in need of cash, and fast. He goes to Lao and tries to sell it. Lao thinks it might be Air Nation work, stalls the guy, calls Mrs. Kaze and confirms it, gets the money and gives it to Tanaka.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Tanaka doesn’t think it’s enough and complains. Lao points out that he doesn’t have a choice, yadda yadda, his hands are tied. Perp leaves, decides later that he wants the thing back so he can sell it himself for more yuan. He goes to Lao’s place, they argue, he demands his property, and when he can’t get it…he snaps.” Kenda nodded to himself. “Pretty plausible, you ask me.”</p><p>Mako nodded. “Problem is, we have a name and very little else. How do we find this guy?”</p><p>“I can think of one way,” Kenda mused, “but you aren’t going to like it, kid.” He stubbed the cigarette butt out. “Guy needs a lot of money and fast…”</p><p>“Triads,” Mako jumped in. “He owes one of the triads. And he’s under pressure to pay up.”</p><p>“Yeah, that makes sense.” Kenda agreed. “If I recall correctly, Lao’s shop is in Agni Kai territory, so let’s start with them.” An evil grin spread across his face. “And I believe you’re on pretty good terms with their leader.”</p><p>“No,” Mako pleaded, shaking his head. “Please don’t make me do this, Kenda. I’m begging you.”</p><p>“Tough luck, kid,” Kenda shrugged, still grinning. “Seniority has its privileges.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Mako!” Pema smiled brightly as he walked into the kitchen. “What brings you here? Is Kat with you?”</p><p>“No, not this time,” he replied. “I’m actually here to see…her.” He pointed at Ryoko, Pema’s chief assistant. She was busy chopping up vegetables and dumping them into a large pot. “On business, sorry.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it and I have witnesses,” Ryoko smirked. “What’s up, hot stuff?” She wiped her hands with a rag and stretched languidly, giving Mako a long chance to appreciate her sleek body.</p><p>“Can we talk somewhere private?” He nodded toward the courtyard.</p><p>“Oh, if you want private, I know <strong>much</strong> better places to go,” the acolyte purred as she followed him out. “Back in a few, boss.” Pema nodded and returned her attention to the soup in progress.</p><p>“So, what’s up?” Ryoko asked when they were a fair distance away from the house. “You finally decide to dump those two and move up in the world?”</p><p>“I need your help.”</p><p>“Really? Wow,” she smirked. “<strong>Definitely</strong> should have gone to one of those better places.”</p><p>“Ryoko…” Mako rolled his eyes and sighed. “Seriously. We need some help tracking down a guy who killed a family the other night. I was thinking the Agni Kais might know something.”</p><p>“Hot stuff, you know I don’t run with them anymore,” Ryoko pointed out. “I’m just an acolyte, see?” She gestured down at her robes. “I help the boss feed her family and run the island.”</p><p>“We both know that’s not the only reason you’re here,” he retorted. “And if you gave them an order, the Triad would do it right away, acolyte or not.”</p><p>“What can I say?” she shrugged. “I trained ‘em well, you know?” She sighed and stretched again. “Okay, okay. What do you need, Mako? And keep in mind that if I do this for you, you owe me.”</p><p>“I know.” He handed her a sheet of paper and waited for her to read it. “Can you at least get the word out?”</p><p>“Chin Lao, huh?” Ryoko mused absently. “Nice guy. Always paid his protection money on time, never complained. Nice family. That’s too bad.” She looked up and nodded. “Okay. I can get the word out and see if anything turns up. If they do, I take it they should contact you at the station?”</p><p>Mako nodded. “I really appreciate this, Ryoko. Thank you.”</p><p>“Like I said, you owe me for this.” She nodded toward his left arm. “How is it? Still hurting?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Not much these days. I still can’t firebend with it, though.”</p><p>“Well, any time you want those fire healers to work on it again, you let me know. I can make arrangements with Mom.” She reached out and touched the arm with surprising gentleness. “Seriously.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mako replied quietly.</p><p>Ryoko smiled and started back toward the house, then paused and turned around. “So, where’s your partner, that Kenda guy?”</p><p>“He, ah, said he wasn’t coming,” Mako replied. “Claims that Ikki and Jinora just stand there and glare at him because he smokes.”</p><p>“Spirits, tell me about it,” Ryoko sighed.</p><p>*****</p><p> “Good news,” Beifong announced upon their return. “Looks like we…Kenda, what the hell are you eating?”</p><p>“…dumplings?” he replied around a mouthful.</p><p>“Mistress Pema gave us some when I left the island,” Mako explained lamely. “She kind of insisted.”</p><p>Beifong rolled her eyes. “Well, far be it for me to deny you two your dinners.”</p><p>“She made some for you, too,” Mako said, holding up a small box.</p><p>The Chief snatched the offering before Mako could react. “Fine. At any rate, we may have found the murder weapon. One of the beat cops found it behind a trash can not too far away from the murder scene. I’ve got it down in fingerprinting.”</p><p>“Oh great,” Kenda said with a look to the heavens. “We might get an ID sometime in the next five years. Hey, kid, tell your girlfriend to come up with a way to match fingerprints faster, will you?”</p><p>“She’s not my…” Mako started, then sighed and held up his hands. “Never mind. Just…never mind. I need to call them and touch base.”</p><p>“I swear, Chief,” Kenda chuckled. “If I could sell what makes him so damned irresistible to women, I could retire and move to Ember Island.”</p><p>“Not just women,” Beifong snorted. “You should have seen the way Wu acted around him back then. Let me know if you hear something,” she added as she headed back to her office, opening up the dumpling box along the way. Her door shut with a definitive slam.</p><p>“Oh, hey Mako,” Asami greeted him over the phone. “Korra’s with the girls right now, and I just got home. Everything’s fine. How are things on your end?”</p><p>“They’re looking up, we think. Has Shen…said anything yet?”</p><p>“Not according to Korra. She does seem to be settling in better, though. Kat’s trying to be a good playmate, and Naga is never more than a few feet away.” Asami sighed tiredly. “I am never going to get all the fur out of the house…”</p><p>“I appreciate everything, Asami,” Mako replied. “I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>“You are family,” she said very firmly. “There is nothing we won’t do for you. And she’s a very sweet little girl. You coming home tonight?”</p><p>“I…” He glanced up at Kenda. “I don’t know yet, to be honest.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll be glad to see you if you do. Talk to you later.”</p><p>Kenda sighed and lit a cigarette. “Go home, kid,” he ordered. “There’s no telling when we’ll get a break, or even if we get one. Might as well be rested and fed if we do. I’m going home to my wife.”</p><p>Mako blinked. “You’re married? You never talk about her. What’s she like?”</p><p>“She’s a very, very patient woman, and we’ll leave it at that.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” Mako turned his head to find Asami standing in the doorway. “Neither could I. I’m afraid the Avatar is channeling Yangchen tonight.” She sighed as a particularly loud snore boomed from the bedroom.</p><p>“Sorry,” said Mako. Asami nodded and sat down in an oversized chair opposite him. Shen was tightly pressed against his chest, having once again left her nice warm bed for the security he gave her. “I’m just keyed up about finding this guy.”</p><p>Asami smiled. “She’s pretty attached to you.”</p><p>He sighed. “Pretty literally at the moment. I didn’t have the heart to put her back in bed.”</p><p>“Mako…” Asami bit her lip. “Assuming you do catch this guy and put him away…what happens to Shen?”</p><p>He winced visibly. “As much as I hate it, I have to give her to Family Services. Beifong made me promise.”</p><p>“That’s sad,” Asami said quietly. “To lose her whole family and then get torn away from whatever security this place gives her…” She shook her head. “I mean, my mother was murdered, but I still had my father. I can’t imagine…”</p><p>“I can,” Mako replied a little too quickly.</p><p>“I know, I know. Sorry.” Asami gestured an apology. “I just…it’s a rotten situation, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mako glanced down at the sleeping girl. “I know Beifong warned me not to get too attached, but…”</p><p>“You would not be you if you hadn’t,” Asami said firmly. “It’s part of you, and we love you for it.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. “Whether you choose to believe that or not.”.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning, Mako found Kenda standing just outside the precinct offices, in heated debate with a lovely young woman with attitude to spare. “Kid, I’ve told you three times already—I’m his partner. Just give me the damn information, will you?”</p><p> “And I’ve told you, old man,” she fired back. “I’ve got orders to give this to him and only him.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Spirits, do you know how bad you smell? It’s like standing next to an ashtray! Ewww!”</p><p>Mako was admittedly tempted to let this go a few more minutes, but decided to be professional instead. “Morning, Kenda…and Aiko, isn’t it?”</p><p>Aiko’s face brightened immediately. “Hey, Hot Stuff! How goes?” She nodded toward Kenda. “How do you stand working next to him all day? I’d be puking my guts up!”</p><p>“This one’s a real charmer,” Kenda said, rolling his eyes as he reached inside his coat for his cigarettes. “Would you deal with her?”</p><p>“Sure thing.” Mako turned his attention to Aiko. “Were you able to find anything on that guy?”</p><p>“You bet!” She flamboyantly shoved a pile of papers into Mako’s chest. “Boss said to get this to you as soon as I could. You know,” she added with a flirtatious grin, “I had to fight seven others to claim the job!”</p><p>“Thank you, Aiko.” Mako gave the sheets a quick once-over before handing them to Kenda. “I really appreciate you giving us a hand on this.”</p><p>“Hey, Lao was okay. Is his little girl safe?” Mako nodded. “Great. Sweet kid, but spirits, give her a minute and she’d talk your ear off for an hour. I don’t know how anyone could put up with that all the time. Well, I gotta get back before people think I’ve gone informant!” She started down the sidewalk before stopping and turning around. “Hey, old man!” she yelled at Kenda. “Take a bath! You stink!”</p><p>“Everyone’s a critic,” Kenda sighed, his attention focused on the papers.</p><p>Mako peered over his shoulder. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think Tanaka was a pretty lousy gambler, that’s what I think.” Kenda shook his head. “I mean, to get in that deep with not just one triad but three, that’s saying something. No wonder he wants that damn vase back.”</p><p>“The Agni Kais really came through,” Mako noted, taking back the paper. “They even got us an address and a description.”</p><p>“Kid,” Kenda replied, “that profile would match two-thirds of Republic City. Just once, I’d like to get a perp who’s distinctive. Doesn’t even have to be much, just maybe a scar or a few missing fingers.” He lit a new cigarette and took a long drag, lost in thought. “Okay. Let’s go ahead and check out his place, though I’ll bet he hasn’t been back there since the killings.”</p><p>“It might give us a clue about where he’s hiding,” Mako pointed out.</p><p>“Maybe. But if we could draw him out…” Kenda’s voice trailed off as something occurred to him; he bit his lip and nodded to himself. “Kid, go get the car. I gotta make a phone call. Be right back.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Beifong leaned back in her chair. “So, what have we got?”</p><p>Kenda shook his head. “Other than a fifteen-minute rant about how Tanaka was three months behind on his rent from his landlady, not a whole lot.”</p><p>“The place was all but empty,” Mako added. “It looks like he hasn’t been there since the murders.”</p><p>Beifong sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I assume no further leads?”</p><p>“Nope,” Kenda replied. “He’s found a hole to hide in. No telling who he’s more scared of, us or the triads. I gave the beat cops a description to go with, but…” He shrugged helplessly.</p><p>“We need to draw him out,” Beifong mused. “This is taking far too long.”</p><p>“Well…” Kenda began with a slight smile.</p><p>“Out with it,” Beifong ordered.</p><p>“We know that he really wants that vase back. Right or wrong, he sees it as his ticket out of the hole he’s dug himself in. If we were to get the word out about where he could find it…”</p><p>“What did you do?” Beifong sighed, her eyes tightly shut.</p><p>“Oh, I might have had a word this morning with the reporter from the <em>Times. </em>You know, the one who broke the original story,” Kenda replied. “Told her that we’d finished inventorying the shop and had everything accounted for. And that we were going to haul it all out in a day or two and put it in the evidence warehouse. Should be in this evening’s papers, front page.”</p><p>“But the vase isn’t there,” Mako pointed out, confused.</p><p>“Tanaka doesn’t know that,” Kenda grinned. “With any luck, he’ll sneak over there tonight and try to swipe the damn thing back. And that’s when we nab him.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Mako said doubtfully. “That’s assuming that he…”</p><p>“Kid…what about this guy indicates ‘criminal mastermind’ to you?”</p><p>****</p><p>It had been raining steadily all evening. Sadly, that meant that Mako couldn’t open a window to spare him from the odor of Kenda’s meal. “What IS that?” he demanded, trying not to gag. It reminded him of some of Korra’s favorite meals, honestly.</p><p>“Dinner,” Kenda replied contentedly. “Mrs. Kenda made it for me and dropped it off before we came over here.” He glanced over at Mako. “What about you?”</p><p>“I grabbed something from one of the street vendors.” Maybe breathing through his mouth would help?</p><p>“You mean you live with those two incredible women, one of whom has a kitchen staff that is the envy of most five-star restaurants, and they didn’t bring you anything decent?”</p><p>“I’m not going to ask them to do that,” Mako retorted. “I…don’t want to be a bother, that’s all.”</p><p>Kenda looked at him pityingly. “Kid,” he finally said, “do yourself a favor and wise up.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Those two want you to be a part of their lives,” Kenda replied as he wiped his hands on his coat. “There isn’t a man in this city…hell, this world…who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes. And you’re fighting it.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “How you can be so smart and so stupid at the same time is beyond me.”</p><p>Mako shook his head. “You don’t understand. I dated them both before they got together. It didn’t go well either time.” He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. “I don’t want to come between them and ruin what they’ve got…”</p><p>“Kid, let me give you some advice.” Kenda patted his pockets for his cigarettes, then remembered he was on stakeout and thought better of it. “Damn it. Anyway, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s the women who decide how things are going to be. It’s never the men. The sooner you accept that...”</p><p>“Kenda,” Mako said urgently.</p><p>“Just a second, kidll. Those two are probably the only women in town who don’t buy into that ‘hero’ or ‘probender’ crap, and they still want you in their lives. You’d be a damned fool to…”</p><p>“KENDA!” Mako all but yelled. He pointed toward the shop. “Somebody’s moving around in there.”</p><p>“Well hot damn,” Kenda nodded. “He’s even dumber than I figured. Okay, kid, let’s go in.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe that worked,” Mako whispered as they left the car.</p><p>“You?” Kenda chuckled. “I wasn’t sure this guy was smart enough to know how to read.”</p><p>*****</p><p>As they neared the front door, Kenda turned toward Mako. “I got a guy watching the back. Told him to let the guy in, but not back out. I figured you could take the lead on this, being a firebender and all.”</p><p>Mako sighed. “Not like I used to be, but okay.” They quietly crept up to the front of the pawn shop, listening intently for any movement within. “Someone’s in there, all right. You sure it’s Tanaka?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, kid. At the very least they’re trespassing. Count of three. One…two…three.”</p><p>Mako cut loose with a brief burst of flame from his right hand and sent it roaring through the entrance. “POLICE!” There was no immediate response, but the detectives could plainly hear a great deal of banging and crashing going on inside.</p><p>“Uh-oh,” Kenda mumbled under his breath. “Crap.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know I said Li and I did a quick inventory in there?”</p><p>Mako’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah?”</p><p>“There’s a lot of stuff lying around, kid. I’m just hoping he didn’t find…” At that moment Tanaka came running out of the shop, waving a long, sharp sword around wildly. “Yup. He found it.”</p><p>“Great.” Mako shot a few warning bursts at the crazed murderer. “Give it up, Tanaka. You’re under arrest!”</p><p>“GIVE IT BACK TO ME! IT’S MINE!” Tanaka screamed, lunging for Kenda with the sword raised high. The detective cursed and tumbled backwards, hitting the sidewalk hard and smacking his head on the sidewalk. Mako immediately saw his partner’s peril and shot several quick flame bursts to keep Tanaka back.</p><p>The tactic worked a bit too well; Tanaka whirled around and lunged wildly at Mako. Fortunately, between probending and travelling with the Avatar, dodging was an easy matter, but all the same he kept his eyes on his opponent. You never knew if and when the guy might get lucky.</p><p>“We don’t have the vase, Tanaka,” Mako yelled. “It’s long gone now. You’re out of luck.” Another wild swing; Mako quietly cursed and why he couldn’t have been partnered with a metalbender. This would have been over by now… “You okay?” Mako called over to his partner.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kenda replied a bit later than he should have. “Just…just gimme a second…dammit…”</p><p>“IT’S MINE! I NEED IT! GIVE IT BACK!” Three more slashes came flying, one getting a little closer than Mako would have liked. He shot back a few fire streams at Tanaka to drive him back a bit.</p><p>“NOOOO!” Spirits, here he came again. Was he hopped up on something? Mako dodged again and firekicked at him, but it only gave him a moment’s respite. And the longer this went…</p><p> “Crap!” One crazed stab came way too close to Mako’s arm; dodging it made him lose his balance, sending him stumbling to the ground. Tanaka stormed forward to take full advantage of the misstep.</p><p>“GIVE IT BACK! IT’S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!” He plunged the sword straight at Mako, who barely rolled out of the way in time. “GIVE IT BACK TO ME!” Another attack, barely missing again, but unless Mako regained his footing it was just a matter of time. “GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT…”</p><p>Mako opened his eyes and blinked. “Huh?” Tanaka was encased in a solid block of ice—Korra couldn’t have done it any better. Had she…? But no, she wasn’t around, just…</p><p>“What?” Kenda shrugged, lighting a cigarette as he staggered to his feet. “You think Beifong keeps me around solely for my charm and good looks?” He shuffled over to the immobilized Tanaka. “Hi there. You’re under arrest.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Miracle of miracles, Beifong was almost smiling as she came up to their desk. “Well done, you two,” she declared. “Thanks to you catching him with that sword, they were able to match the prints and tie Tanaka to the murder weapon right away.”</p><p>“Will miracles ever cease?” Kenda snorted, wincing slightly with the motion.</p><p>Beifong’s eyes narrowed. “Have you been checked out by a doctor?”</p><p>“I’m fine, honest,” Kenda retorted, waving her off.</p><p>“You hit your head pretty hard out there,” Mako pointed out.</p><p>“Kid, I’m Water Tribe. Head’s the toughest part of my body.”</p><p>“Kenda, how many fingers am I holding up?” Beifong demanded.</p><p>He looked up at her…and winced yet again. “How the hell would I know? Like I said, I’m Water Tribe. I never made it to advanced mathematics.”</p><p>The Chief sighed and shook her head. “Fine. I’m calling your wife.”</p><p>Kenda’s eyes widened. “Aww, c’mon Chief,” he pleaded. “You don’t have to do that. Really.” He sighed and rose to his feet. “Fine, fine, I’ll go see the doc.”</p><p>“Damn right you will,” Beifong warned. “Don’t think I won’t check.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” As he turned to leave, though, Kenda glanced over at Mako. “Good work out there tonight, kid,” he grinned.</p><p>“Thanks. You too.” As soon as he was reasonably sure Kenda was out of earshot, Mako turned toward Beifong. “Mrs. Kenda must be something.”</p><p>“You have no idea, trust me.” She took a deep breath. “Mako, about the kid…” He nodded glumly. “Look,” she continued, “I know you and Bolin had your issues with Family Services back in the day, but things are quite a bit better now. And as much as I’d like to look the other way…”</p><p>“I understand,” Mako said quietly. “I’ll take her there tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mako. I really am.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <em>The apartment roof was leaking again. Damn it, he and Bolin had told the landlord about it how many times, and it still hadn’t been fixed? How was he supposed to get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow’s match with that trickle of water constantly hitting him in the head…wait…</em>
</p><p>Mako jerked awake with a start. Korra was looking down at him from the back of the couch, grinning as she sent one final drop of water from her fingers down to his nose. “You know,” she commented, “I hear there are these things called ‘beds’ that make sleeping really comfortable. You ought to try one sometime.”</p><p>He wiped the moisture off his face with a sleeve and sat up with a groan. “What time is it?” he asked blearily.</p><p>“Almost noon. Asami and I let you go as long as we could. Looking at the papers, we thought you’d earned it.” She reached over and displayed the front page of the Times. “HERO OF REPUBLIC CITY STOPS DEADLY KILLER”, the headline screamed, accompanied by photos of Tanaka being hauled off and a stock one of himself. “Good going,” Korra noted. “We made sure Shen saw this and understood it.”</p><p><em>Shen</em>. “Where is she?” Mako asked, looking around.</p><p>“Studying with Kat and the tutor. She went right in and sat down, believe it or not. We found her with you this morning again, you heartbreaker, you. And before you ask, Asami and I had a long talk with her about today so that nothing will be a surprise.” Korra smiled slightly.</p><p><em>Why was she being so glib about this?</em> Mako wondered. They were about to abandon a frightened child to the cold mercies of a bureaucratic system, and she was acting like it was a day in the park. Then again, he reminded himself as he devoured his meal, she’d never had to experience it herself, not like he and Bolin had. He remembered it all to this very day, and here he was, about to throw that poor little girl into that pit years later.</p><p>“I feel terrible about it,” he sighed. “I wish…”</p><p>“Daddy,” Kat announced as she strode into the room. “Mama says you should get cleaned up for lunch Right Now, and there’s a very smelly man at the front door who wants to talk to you.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Heya, kid,” Kenda grinned, giving him a jaunty wave.</p><p>“Boy, you stink,” Kat remarked, holding her nose for emphasis.</p><p>“Kat, that’s enough,” Mako ordered. “Kenda, what are you doing here?” he blurted out without thinking. “Umm…how’s your head?” he added lamely a moment later.</p><p>Fortunately, the older detective took it in good stride. “Kid, I told you—head’s the hardest part of my body. A good night’s sleep and some of the wife’s tender loving care was all I needed.”</p><p>“So…what brings you down here?” Mako repeated, a bit more politely this time.</p><p>“Well, I need you to sign some paperwork tied to the case. We should have done it last night, but Beifong had other ideas, if you’ll recall. Oh, and on my way out Beifong handed me something for Miss Sato.” He nodded at Korra. “Hey, kid.”</p><p>“Kenda!” Korra exclaimed. “How have you been? It’s been a while!”</p><p>“Ehhh, all right. Trying to keep an eye on this guy. You know how it goes. How you doing?” Kenda replied. “How are your parents?”</p><p>“Same as always. Dad’s running the South, and Mom’s running Dad,” Korra laughed.</p><p>“Wait.” Mako was beyond confused. “You two…know each other?”</p><p>“We sure do!” Korra snorted. “He’s an old friend of the family—I think we’re related on my mother’s side. It’s hard to say,” she added with a wink and a shrug. “Joke is that most of us are related through Chief Hakoda and Chief Sokka. They kind of got around, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you knew Korra,” Mako accused Kenda.</p><p>“You never asked, kid.” Kenda tentatively patted his coat pockets, but one look from Asami stopped him cold. “Sorry. Force of habit.”</p><p>“Not in the house, and certainly not in front of the kids,” Asami said firmly. “Now, why don’t we move this to the library? Mako can sign these papers there, and then we can have lunch in the dining room. You’re more than welcome to join us, Detective Kenda.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” he nodded. He glanced down at a trembling Shen and knelt down. “Hey, sweetheart.” She wrinkled her nose but actually smiled at him. “Yeah, I know. I smell weird. I gotta quit smoking these things one of these days. Mrs. Kenda keeps warning me.”</p><p>“This way,” Asami announced, leading the way and naturally expecting everyone to follow.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Here you go, Kenda.” Mako handed his partner the paperwork. “Asami, we really need to get going before too long. Family Services is expecting me to bring Shen over this afternoon…”</p><p>Asami shook her head. “We’re not taking her.”</p><p>Mako blinked once, twice, several times. “We’re not?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Asami declared, setting a new pile of papers in front of him. “Here, sign these. They’re Shen’s adoption papers.”</p><p>“....adoption?”</p><p>Asami’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t think I was going to just abandon this sweet little girl, did you?” she demanded. “Korra and I discussed this last night, and we talked to Shen this morning and asked her if she wanted to be part of this family. She nodded yes, so we’re going to make it happen today.”</p><p>“I…I…” Mako’s head was swimming.</p><p>“You hear that?” Kat grabbed Shen’s hand and waved it around in triumph. “We’re going to be <em>sisters</em>!” she proudly declared. “But just remember,” she added in a whisper, “Rohan is <em>mine</em>!”</p><p>“I think she got the message about twenty times ago, sweetie.” Korra chuckled. “Hey Kenda, you know how a probender and a watertribe…” The Avatar abruptly withered under the Sato Stare. “Never mind,” she finished lamely.</p><p>“No crude and quite probably filthy jokes in front of the girls,” Asami reminded her.</p><p>“It’s okay, kid,” Kenda smiled. “I’ve already heard it.” He turned toward a still-flabbergasted Mako. “You okay? You look like you’ve been hit by a truck.”</p><p>“I just…I didn’t expect…I mean…”</p><p>“Do you have a problem with this, Mako?” Asami demanded.</p><p>“I…of course not! I just…”</p><p>“I’d go along with them, kid,” Kenda advised quietly. “I don’t think Asami Sato’s ever heard the word ‘no’ in her life.” He nudged the younger man. “I thought you’d be happy that the kid was ending up with a good home, you know?”</p><p>“I…well, yes,” Mako stammered. “I just…I’d promised Beifong…”</p><p>“We talked to her this morning,” Korra pointed out. “She’s fine with it. If anything, she told us she’d been expecting us to do it. Oh, and just so you know, when you sign these, you’re officially declaring yourself as Shen’s father.”</p><p>“Which I will point out that, since Korra and I are officially her mothers, this means you’re officially our partner,” Asami added with a wicked smile. “Finally.”</p><p>“Boy, kid, do I ever feel sorry for you,” Kenda commented drily. “Trapped with two of the most beautiful and powerful women in the world, as well as their daughters, for the rest of your life.”</p><p>“I…I…”</p><p>“Will you come on?” Asami demanded. “I promised my lawyers that I’d have these back to them by three.”</p><p>Mako gulped and nodded. “Okay.” He scribbled his name on the lines and took a deep breath. “Here you go.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Asami handed them to a waiting servant. “If you would, please.”</p><p>“Of course, Miss Sato.” He nodded and hurried out.</p><p>“And I’ll pay any speeding tickets!” she called to him. “Well then,” she said brightly to the assemblage. “I’m famished. What do you say we have lunch?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me, ma’am,” Kenda smiled.</p><p>Kat glared at the older man. “You can sit by the window, so Mama can bring fresh air in for us.”</p><p>“Whatever, kid, whatever.”</p><p>Mako rose to his feet and looked down at a smiling Shen. “Well, looks like we’re all a family. You good with that?” She nodded emphatically and smiled.</p><p>“Well, I think Mama Asami is waiting for us, Shen. What do you say?” he asked as he offered his hand. “Are you ready to eat?”</p><p>Shen laughed as he took her hand in his. “Yup!”</p><p>Mako smiled back at her. “Well, then, as your Mama Korra likes to say…let’s do this!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has been in the back of my mind for a few years now. It's basically "how Shen joined the family", and somewhere along the way became a murder investigation. I can't tell you how many times I got to a point, realized I'd missed something or needed something better, and rewrote, rewrote, rewrote. I'm pretty happy with the final product, as is my wife (since she doesn't have to proof the thing yet again!).</p><p>Kenda...yeah, he's based on Homicide Hunter Joe Kenda. I needed a mentor figure for Mako, and figured that if I was going to reference/steal things from the TV series, book and podcast, I might as well name the character after him. I miss Investigation Discovery TV!</p><p>Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>